Uchiha Of The Future
by Natsuto Drazumaki
Summary: Madara Uchiha knows the trouble that Sasuke might cause if he were to be let loose. He cant risk his plans being foiled, so he does what he thinks is best. He leaves Sasuke in the modern world. From destroying her phone, to helping her make her crush jealous, Sasuke finds it hard to live in a world that Mitsune does. Hes in a ride of a lifetime. Too bad he likes it.


**Do the honours Uzumaki. –frowns-**

 **Naruto: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto dattebayo! Hey wait, I'm Naruto, I don't-**

 **Onwards with the story.**

* * *

 **M** adara Uchiha sat in the cavern with his hands clasped together. He needed to get Sasuke somewhere safe, where he wouldn't be harmed. He needed the Uchiha prodigy to be in full strength to be able to capture the Nine Tails. He knew about both Sasuke and Naruto Uzumaki's past as comrades of the Hidden Leaf and believed it would be easier this way.

With Sasuke being a ticking time bomb, he couldn't risk him running off unattended to accomplish his goal ; to destroy the Hidden Leaf and take the jinchuuriki down with him. With the Fourth Shinobi War declared, he didn't want Sasuke to let vengeance get the best of him and spoil Madara's own plans, Operation Tsuki No Me and the revival of the Ten Tails as his top priority.

Itachi Uchiha had taken the blame for slaughtering his clan and brought disgrace on himself by becoming a rogue shinobi. By joining the Akatsuki, he had given his younger brother the chance to become stronger and live under the false pretence that he was a heartless murderer, never once wanting for Sasuke to find out that his doing was under the Third Hokage and Danzo. After finding out the truth about his loving older brother, Sasuke could not bear the pain, and decided to launch an attack on Konohagakure to avenge him after murdering Danzo himself.

 _I'll have to teleport him to a place, where he cant possibly come back from till I go fetch him myself. But, for how long? Only time can tell._ He had been planning to test the strength of his Infinite Tsukuyomi, it seemed like the best time for this sort of experiment. The most powerful genjutsu yet known to shinobi, Sasuke would be a perfect test subject as well as the two from Konoha. Only, he would send Sasuke to a different universe altogether rather than a parallel universe. He thought to himself as the young Sharingan possessor entered with an air of arrogance. Clad in a grey shirt with the collar up and zip half way down, black pants and a blue cloth draped around his waist, held fastly with a purple rope, Sasuke truly looked like an avenger. The hatred in his eyes, his body language, in the very way he did everything grew stronger and stronger each day.

"Madara.." He acknowledged.

"Well, what is it Sasuke?" Madara asked already knowing where this conversation was going. "Not liking the place are we?"

"I couldn't care less about where we are, I need to know when I can put my plan into action." He scowled.

 _A stubborn brat as usual,_ Madara thought. "Now, now theres no need to hurry. Patience is key, after all its what is needed to succeed. Once my plan is complete, you can do as you please. Till then.."

"Till then what?" Sasuke frowned.

"You have to go somewhere safe."

"I can protect myself, thanks. Besides, aren't you and Zetsu the only ones who know about this place?" Sasuke inquired with a grimace.

"Oh, I know you can handle yourself quite well. After all, you are Itachi's baby brother-"

"Don't talk about Itachi." Sasuke growled. "Im not a baby, so shut the hell up already and tell me where youre sending me."

"Such impatience. Very well then. One can never be too careful. You'll see when you get there." Madara mused.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean-" Before Sasuke could finish questioning the Akatsuki leader, he felt his surroundings warp into a swirl _. Teme_ , Sasuke thought to himself. The bastard was sending him somewhere he had no idea about. The power of Madara's Kamui was really something fascinating, but in this case, it was downright annoying.

"Be sure not to panic, I'll come fetch you when the time is right." He heard Madara's voice, although it was more of a faint murmur.

* * *

Mitsune Tachibana has never been a fan of vegetables, so when her parents told her they left a vegan pizza in the fridge for her, she wasn't too pleased. Her sour expression at the grotesque thing that claimed to be associated with the heavenly goodness known as pizza was not ignored by her friend Meiko as she sat cross legged on the floor.

Along with vegetables, Mitsune hated school, the colour yellow, and most of all, someone forcing her into doing things she wasnt comfortable with.

"But Mitsuneee." Her friend whined. "Senpai offered to help, so stop being so uptight! Besides, I know you have a crush on his friend" Her pinkish-red hair bounced up and down, barely reaching her shoulders. Her bangs were in place with a butterfly pin that her so called 'lover' also known as Worst Senpai Of The Year had given her. Niko Kaguya was a selfish prick and Meiko knew it as well as her, she just tended to ignore it because he would apologize with gifts.

The only good thing about him was his best friend and honoured goalie for the football team, Rin Haruma. The boy with his spiky brown hair and green eyes, his toned body and tendency at being excellent at everything was the school heart throb. Mitsune blushed at the memory of him bumping into her earlier, but suppressed it when she saw her friend smiling smugly at her.

"He doesn't like me that way, and you know that Meiko." She said quietly while clutching the hem of her skirt. Her head hung low as she observed her hands clenched tightly, above her knees. Both friends had been talking about the upcoming events and how they both had been assigned specific duties. From talking about hanging up streamers to onigiri, they had landed on the topic of Mitsune's biggest crush yet; Rin.

"Look, im sure he likes you. He needs a little push, is all."

"It doesn't work that way Meiko!" Mitsune raised her head suddenly and after realizing how harsh she had sounded, turned her head to the side. "You cant like someone you think of as a friend."

"Being on the swim team, its made both of you close friends hasn't it?" Meiko inquired.

"I guess..look never mind it now." She pushed a strand of her purple hair back. It had really grown long, she needed to cut it. Currently it reached her waist and covered some of her face.

"Fine, be that way. I'll see you at school Kitsune." She winked before leaving. Ignoring the fox pet name she had given her, Mitsune trudged upstairs after locking the front door. Her parents were out, handling business affairs as usual, leaving her all alone for days on end. She slammed her door shut and after looking around to check her uniform was on a hanger, neatly pressed with her books in her bag, she closed her eyes and fell into a deep slumber.

* * *

Sasuke scowled at the noisiness of the area when some sort of moving piece of metal passed by him, splashing water on to his clothes. Where in hell had Madara taken him?

"What is this supposed to be?" He asked impatiently, glaring at the man whos face he still had to see. It was always hidden behind an orange mask, only recently being changed to a white one with three comma like holes that resembled his Sharingan. Nevertheless, his face was off limits for the eye.

"Sasuke, this might not please you as of yet, but once you stay where I tell you to, you'll adjust. Think of it as a mission to stay alive and cope with where you are."

"Listen you-" Sasuke was rudely interrupted once more as his surroundings became nothing but a whirl and blur of colours. Suddenly both the Uchiha were stood in a room that had a bed and many strange items. It was dark but he could make out the figure that breathed in sleep beside him.

"Alright well, this seems comfortable." Madara whispered.

"What do you mean comfortable? This place looks so weird. Is this even the Fire-" He whispered back harshly, but before he could've finish –once again- Madara had disappeared leaving a fluttering note.

 **Take care of yourself, adjust as you can. I'll come get you. Don't freak out or kill anyone :) –Tobi**

Sasuke rolled his eyes and silently cursed at the man responsible for leaving him in this unknown territory. He stood awkwardly not knowing what to do. _Maybe I can train_. He thought to himself. He sat down to meditate, in the middle of the room where he could only assume, a girl was sleeping. _Strange, I cant sense chakra._ He pondered over the fact of her being dead, but he could still hear and see that she was indeed, breathing.

A burst of sound entered his ear and it sounded like singing. He let out an unintentional yelp and looked for the source. The music was fast pace and upbeat. He reached the side of the girl's bed and saw something bright and flashing. Panic kicked in, what in the world was this? It vibrated and made the table underneath tremble. _A bomb of some sort_. Sasuke thought.

"Chidori!" He screamed and plunged the lightning attack onto the contraption. As soon as he did this and thought he was safe, the girl beside him screamed. Something was off, it hadn't worked. His fist had only gone through the wooden structure.

"Who the fuck are you?!" She screamed and threw a pillow at his face. He easily dodged her clumsy attempt and frowned at her.

"What is that supposed to mean? I just saved your life and now youre yelling at me." He said in a tone of disgust.

"Wha- what? How did you save me?" She asked confused, her blue eyes reminding him of his old comrade's.

"That thing over there," He pointed to the contraption, "was going to go off. It would have killed us both if I hadn't acted as I did."

Mitsune turned her gaze to her bedside table, that not only had a large hole in the middle, but also a shattered phone. Her screen lay three feet away from the table with the special Alice Nine cover she had saved up to buy, cleanly cut into two pieces. Her eye twitched. Sasuke looked at her curiously, his face set in a frown. What was this girl's problem?

"That. Was. Not. A. Threat. It was MY PHONE YOU MORON!" She leaped into the air, grabbed a baseball bat that was on the end of her bed and came straight as Sasuke. "YOU IDIOT!" Sasuke cocked his head to the side and grimaced. There was no way this girl could lay a scratch on him-

WHACK. The sound of wood breaking echoed through the room as Sasuke's eyes widened. Pain shot through his head and his jaw fell. This girl. She was going to get it. He grabbed his wrist and let the chakra flow through it to trademark attack. "CHIDORI!" He yelled and knocked the girl's head.

"Um what do you think youre doing?" She asked with confusion. "Is this some sort of Satanic worship thing you emo punks do or-" The girl placed a hand on her hips, not fazed by the intruder in her room.

"Wait, why the hell is this not working? My chakra, its-"

"Dude? Are you…high?"

"High? Im in your room that's just a floor up! How is that even mildly connected to whats happening? I cant use my jutsu!" His eyes widened as he paced back and forth. "Whats going on?". He placed himself on the floor, connected his hand and rested his forehead on them.  
 _Chidori? Chakra? Justsu?_ Who was this guy? Mitsune thought and slightly freaked out. Maybe it was all an act to divert her attention so he could steal her stuff. "Right.." She said unsurely and slowly backed away, reaching for her study lamp. Maybe this time she could knock him out flat.

"Don't bother, I was off guard the last time. You cant hit me." He glared at her from below.

"Listen," She cleared her throat. "Buddy, um do you know where you are?"

"No. And that stupid Madara thought it was okay to let me stay in a place where I cant use my chakra. Its useless! I cant even bloody train." He murmured more to himself rather an explanation to her.

"Um well, its February, and youre in Japan. Remember anything?"

"Remember? Ive never been here so how can I remember somewhere Ive never been before?!" He growled. Okay so clearly this guy had either  
amnesia or lost his mind. The latter seemed likely.

"Okay…um is there a familiar number you can call to?"

"Why would I yell out numbers?" Did he not have any idea of what a phone was? Mitsune sighed and ran a hand through her hair. Clearly, he didn't. He just rammed his hand into her phone and broke it. Her heart hurt at the thought of her parents getting to know about the whole ordeal.

"Oh brother-"

"Why is it so cold in here?" He questioned before rubbing his hands on his arms.

"It is winter." Mitsune pointed out.

"Yeah but, I usually have my chakra keeping me warm. " He looked up at Mitsune expectantly, like she was supposed to understand.

"Well, bud, here in this world." She pointed out sarcastically. "We use something called clothes and a heater to keep us warm. Why don't you go back to where you came from?"

"I cant. _He_ left- never mind, you don't even know who that is." He stood up and made his way for her window. "I'll leave you alone." He said glumly and jumped, but mid jump, his leg got caught in the wire of a lamp and he stumbled. Mitsune let out a gasp and rushed to the window where he hung off the ledge with one hand on the sill.

"You know that didn't require self defenestration." Mitsune giggled as she helped him back in."Listen, why don't you stay here a while?" Mitsune asked nervously. The boy in front of her was hot. Extremely and incredibly attractive. His midnight shade of hair and onyx eyes were to die for. She knew just like any girl, if he hadn't been this good looking, his ass would have been on the road.

* * *

"My dad's clothes might fit you, since youre tall." She handed him a blue and black plaid sweater. After calming down, Mitsune had thought about the situation. Maybe he really was a wandering hobo in need of love and care. Who was she kidding, she agreed to keep the stranger in because as mental as he had come off, there was no denying it, he was hot. And maybe because she felt a bit of pity for the poor boy. He held it and started to undress.

"Hey! Hey! Dude! Use a bathroom!" She squealed and covered her eyes.

He mumbled something close to 'whatever' and turned to leave. His cheeks dusted with red, his expression cleary showed embarrassment. Sasuke had been so used to being around the male gender, that having to use a separate room for changing had become odd.

"Down the hall, to the right." Mitsune said as if he would understand. Sasuke was clever and sharp, but at times when he was left disoriented, his mind would slow down. Sometimes he found himself acting like the dobe.

He blinked.

Mitsune blinked.

"Damnit." She sighs. "Follow me." She turned to him but he already had the sweater on. It hung down his arms a little – her father was not the fittest of people-, but the length was right. _Hes pretty tall._ She thought to herself and looked at him. "Arent you going to remove that belt and that cloth?" She asked.

"This is fine." He stated. "I still feel cold." Sasuke found it odd, since as a ninja he had to endure the harsh weather, more so he was used to it. And yet he found himself completely vulnerable to the bitter cold.

"Because youre not wearing a shirt underneath, genius." _Moron_. She thought to herself. Which century did he fall from? She went back into her room and looked for one of her over-sized T-shirts. She found a black one with a kitten on it. _Itll be hidden under the sweater_. She assumed and reached the hallway to see the strange boy looking at his stomach. He frowned as Mitsune approached him.

 _Does he know how to smile?_ She thought and handed him the shirt.

"You expect me to wear this?"

"Its better than the soap opera clothes youre wearing now. What is up with that rope? And why are you wearing a skirt?" No sense of technology, or fashion. Mitsune shook her head.

"Its none of your business." He said through gritted teeth. On cue, his stomach made a loud groan. His face flushed a bit and he turned away.

She threw the shirt at him. "I'll go order something. Get changed." She skipped downstairs before halting in the stair case. Why in the world was she helping a complete stranger? She didn't even know his name. She decided somewhere in the future, when he came to his senses, she would use it as payback. Oh and let's not forget how good looking he was.

 _"But he broke your phone, and table-_ " Her inner conscious listed the things she could use against him.

 _Its excused, he was just trying to help._ With that positive thought in her mind, she continued.

She picked up the house phone and called the Pizza line. After placing her order, she waited for the boy to come downstairs. When he didn't, she went back upstairs to find him sitting on her desk, staring at her laptop, his hand in a fist like position.

"This started blaring, it's a threat. Stay back." He said as he held his arm out protectively.

"No!" She dived for her prized laptop and clutched it before the boy's fist connected with the screen. It instead went to her desk, causing it to crack. What was this boy made of?

"What do you think youre doing? " The boy growled.

"You cant break my laptop! You already destroyed my phone, my bedside table, my lamp and now my laptop? Are you freaking crazy?!" She yelled.

"I was trying to keep us both alive. Mostly me, Im actually worth something." The boy smirked.

Mitsune resisted the urge to slap her hand to her forehead. "The laptop is not a threat. It was just letting me know someone was trying to contact me" She sighed, closing Skype. She was helping a completely insane teen, making her question her own sanity. "Just, don't touch anything. Come on." She grabbed a hold of his sweater and lead him downstairs.

"Sit." She said lightly. He looked around and sat on the couch, and stared at the television set in front of him.

"Whats that supposed to be?" He asked and leaned toward it. Mitsune grabbed the remote and switched the tv on. The boy shot back and swore.

"What is this?!" He asked looking disheveled.

"Its called a tv." She said slowly. "Whats your name?"

"Whats it to you?"

"Youre in my house."

"Sasuke."

"Sasuke..huh?" She thought to herself. She went back into the kitchen to get plates and glasses. Taking two cans out of her fridge, she set them in a tray. Napkins! She suddenly remembered and walked back into the lounge, only to see Sasuke staring intently at the screen and talking back.

"Sasuke? Is everything alright?"

"Ive been telling this guy to kill his lover because shes been planning something big, and he wont listen to me. What a complete loser."

"Sasuke, the people in the tv cant hear you.."

"What?" He looked at her questioningly. The door bell rung and Mitsune had to answer Sasuke's question another time. She reluctantly opened the door since it was so late at night. "Who is it?" She asked, surprised by the nervousness in her tone.

"Pizza." The man on the other side spoke.

"Right.." She nodded, but before she could open and pay, Sasuke had already banged the door open and held a sword to the boy's neck.

"What do you want?" He growled.

The delivery boy gulped. "Im just h-here t-to deliv-ver the p-p-pizza."

"Sasuke, hes here with the food." Mitsune said and walked towards the two. She gently placed a hand on his shoulder and pushed him back.

"Oh." Sasuke said and went back to staring at the tv, sword in hand.

"Forgive him, hes new to this. Heres the money, keep the change." She took the box and slammed the door shut at the petrified man.

"So pizza is here." She put it down onto the coffee table and went back into the kitchen to retrieve the tray set with plates and soda cans. When she came back, Sasuke had averted his gaze from the tv to the pizza box. His stomach grumbled and he looked at the box with furrowed eyebrows. What was with him and being tense all the time?

"Its Pepperoni, if you don't mind. I didn't know which one you wanted."

"That's fine. May I ask what this is?" He looked up at her with a raised brow. She stared at the blue-black haired boy who was undeniably gorgeous – pain in the ass- and gaped. Did he just question her about the existence of pizza?

"Its called pizza. It has cheese and.. you know what, why don't you try it?" Mitsune set down the tray and handed him a plate. Thank God he knew what those were. Opening the box that contained the greasy goodness, she inhaled the aroma. There was nothing that could beat pizza, maybe ramen, but that by a good second. She picked up a slice and put it in her plate. He mimicked her actions and set it down.

"Where are the chopsticks?" He questioned.

"Oh, you don't need them. Here, hold it like this." Mitsune held the corners of the pizza with one hand and slightly folded it inward. "Okay good, and now you take a bite."

Sasuke nodded and did as he was told. (A/N: shocker) Taking a good amount of it in his mouth, he moaned.

He  
Just  
Moaned.

"Glad you like it so much." Mitsune let out a giggle.

"What is this? It tastes so much better than what I ate back ho-, where I was before."

"That's pizza for you." She chuckled, and wondered why he had stopped from saying the word _home_.

"Stop laughing, its annoying." He said and continued wolfing down the slice, already on his second by the time Mitsune realized what he said.

 _Baka_. She thought to herself. She clicked open her soda can, accidentally have shaken it. The fizz came out and before she knew it, the can was on the other side of the room, a crack in the wall. She followed her eyes to where it had been only to lead her sight to a certain pale hand, set in an alert striking position.

"I suspect poisonous gas, although I don't know why or how anyone would know im here." He spoke.

"Sasuke.." Mistune's face was lowered and her teeth grind together dangerously. Her fists clenched and in less than a second she leapt forward and grabbed the Uchiha by the collar.

"Not everything is a threat. And its definitely not all about you!" She shouted. "If youre going to go bat shit crazy every time something pops, buzzes or clicks, I will slaughter you myself."

Sasuke blinked with wide eyes. _You try to save a girl, and all she does is give you death threats_. His face contorted to a frown. He not so lightly shoved her off.

"Look, Im just staying on guard. Besides, not like I want to stay here."

"Then leave?" Mitsune said, frustrated.

"I cant do that."

"And why not?"

"Because, its something I must do." He said.

"There you go again, talking like youre on some mission or something." Sasuke rolled his eyes at this. "I don't have anywhere else to go, I wouldn't bother you if I did." He said.

Something in Mitsune wanted to kick the boy out, but then looking at him, she found herself speaking. "Stay as long as you want."

They ate silently, only breaking silence when Mitsune had to explain to Sasuke, the story of the drama that played on the tv.

"Tadaima!" She heard the door open. Kuso. Her parents. They weren't supposed to be back. Not yet anyway.

"Okairi O-okaa san." Mitsune stammered as her mother came into view. "Konbawa Mitsu-chan." She smiled back. She cringed at the honourific. No one used those in her company except her mother and father.

"Im just here to get my phone, I left it earlier. Have you seen it?" She made her way for the lounge when Mitsune stepped in front of her.

"I'll get it." She said quickly. Rushing into the lounge, she grabbed Sasuke's arm ignoring his protests and launched both of them into the kitchen. "Okay, don't kill me, but my mom is here and if she sees me with a boy at 12 in the night, not only will she stab me, she will most likely stab you too. So please, don't make a sound and just stand…" Grabbing him by his wrist, she led him to the backyard. She opened the door and lightly shoved him outside. "….here."

Slamming the door on his face, she went back into the lounge.

Sasuke stared at the door before sighing. _Im going to kill Madara_. The word 'mom' had done its damage and he avoided wanting to feel remorse or sadness. He still had the slice of pizza in his mouth when he turned around and took in the backyard. A small swing set was stood underneath a large orange tree, and he decided to seat himself there. The angry expression on his face dulled to a much calmer one when he sat down on the swing. His legs were far too long, so he swung back and forth using his heels.

Itachi and him had always been close when they were younger. He remembered Itachi taking him to parks when he wasn't on missions and always being there for him when he needed him most. " _Even_ _as an obstacle to cross over"._ His brother's words burned into his mind as he looked up at the sky. It was clear, save a few bright stars. It reminded him of Konoha and nights spent on missions with team 7. He knew he shouldn't be thinking about it, after all it wasn't his home. It was _because_ of Konoha, that his brother had died and the fate of the Uchiha had sunken into misfortune and pain, his cursed clan.

The sky was a swirl of different shades of blue, midnight blended into Persian which then melted into a light blue. Aozora; blue sky. It was something that he remembered his mother telling him about. A story of the blue sky, where the strongest of men found love. His mother's memory was quickly replaced by something Madara had once said.

" _When a man learns to love, he must bear the risk of hatred"_. And hatred he had. One that was stronger than the love he felt for his former clan and late family. He was an Uchiha, it was the sole seed of hatred, that made them successful in everything they did.

He wondered what the dobe would say if he saw Sasuke like this, alone, confused and in a random girl's house. He wondered if Sakura was annoying as ever and if Kakashi, still hadn't shown his face to anyone. He shook those thoughts away, They were useless, everyone in the Hidden Leaf deserved to die. Especially his former sensei and comrades.

"Oi, you." He heard someone beside him occupy the swing. Mitsune's blue eyes found black ones, that for the first time showed some emotion. Longing. So _he wasn't completely heartless._ She thought.

"Who you thinking about?"

"No one you need to know about." He grumbled.

"Oh c'mon. Whats with the misunderstood bad boy attitude anyway?"

"Look, its none of your concern, alright?"

"Sheesh, okay." Mitsune surrendered. It really had been the strangest of nights. A boy with no concept of technology or modern food had suddenly appeared in her room, and here she was spending time with him in her backyard. She contemplated asking about where he was from, but she knew something much crazier would come her way. He wasn't much of a talker anyway, she had realized that.

"Come on, its really late. I have school in the morning." She got up to leave when she saw him staring at the sky above. "Its pretty isn't it?"

"Ah." He agreed.

She smiled to herself and led both of them upstairs.

"Arent you going to sleep?" She asked while spreading an extra futon she had. She took one of her pillows off the bed and threw them on the floor.

"I only sleep for three to four hours. That's enough when you live the life of a shinobi." He said staring intently outside her window. He was sat on the desk chair with both elbows on the surface of the table.

"Weren't shinobi ancient ninja spies or something? Mitsune asked. This guy was something else.

"I guess you could put it that way."

"So youre a spy?"

"No."

"Youre a shinobi?"

"Shinobi have more honorary purposes, although I don't see how. No, I play a much more important role, I am an avenger."

"An avenger you say? What powers do you possess?" She chuckled.

"Excuse me?" He asked turning to the purple haired girl.

"You know how Hulk can go all ape shit and turn green, and Iron Man has all his crazy technology? Not that I think youd know much about it since that earlier stunt." She asked jokingly.

"I don't know what the hell youre talking about."

"Sorry, I forget youre not from here." She said sarcastically.

"You finally figured that out." He rolled his eyes. One of these days, she hoped they would get stuck there.

"Why do you carry that sword around?"

"Its mine."

"I know but-"

"Shut up and go to sleep."

Rude. Mitsune then ignored the raven haired boy, and much to her surprise, realized how tired she was. She soon fell asleep.

Sasuke woke the next day feeling disoriented. He looked down at his clothes, his other half of the Sound village uniform still intact. His upper half was covered by a warm sweater he knew he didn't own. He sat up straighter, and for once was not sleep deprived. A note lay on the side of his pillow.

 **Leftovers from last night are in the fridge; heat them up if you get hungry. If you need to take a shower, towels are in the bathroom, its down the hall to the right. I've left some spare clothes. I'll be home by 4pm. See ya – Mitsune.**

Sasuke involuntarily ran a hand through his hair and decided that he really did need a bath. He made his way to the bathroom and found it with ease. True to her word, Mitsune had left a pile of clothes with a sticky note with his name on it. There was another note with instructions on how to use a shower. He rolled his eyes and stepped in after undressing, not before grimacing at the kitten shirt he wore.

"Tch." He muttered and started the shower. Using something called Body Wash which he assumed was some sort of liquid soap, he washed his hair and body and exited the bathroom now wearing a set of blue pajamas with stars on them, a white V neck with a blue bunny silhouette and the blue and black sweater from last night. He let it stay open from the front and didn't question where Mistune had gotten the clothes but continued to hate his life situation.

He begrudgingly stomped downstairs towards the kitchen, where he found the pizza. He had only taken it out when the doorbell rang. Memories from last night prevented him from threatening another person at the door. He had only reached the lounge, when Mitsune walked in looking flustered. She threw her bag on to the floor and saw Sasuke staring at her with a bored expression.

"Oh, hey." She said. Sasuke ignored her and went back into the kitchen.

"Arent you such a ray of sunshine." She commented.

"Looks like you finally removed the retarded bottom set you wore I mean, don't get me wrong, it looked pretty majestic and all but people would probably have beaten you up if you walked casually in something like that." Upon the sound of him walking into the kitchen, she followed him in.

Sasuke had already taken out the pizza and was about the warm it on the stove, when Mitsune took it from his hands. "Here, in this world, theres a magical thing called a microwave." She then proceeded to put the food into the appliance and set the timer for a minute.

The way the plate spun was fascinating for Sasuke. He might have been an unemotional, vengeance seeking, angst ridden teen, but that did not stop his curiosity getting the best of him. He leaned in closer to the microwave and stared at it with absolute focus.

"You know they say if you stand in front of it you could get cancer." Mitsune pointed out.

"Better cancer than staying here." He remarked.

"Oh so you do know what that is." Mitsune retorted.

"Im not dense." Sasuke frowned.

"Could've fooled me."

"Hmph."

The microwave beeped and it caused Sasuke to make a confused face. "Its not going to explode." Mitsune informed before he had any chance to do anything. She saw his stiffen state relax and decided to scare him.

"BOOM!" She yelled just as the beeping stopped. This didn't faze the Uchiha at all, and he continued to glare at all. "Damn it." She muttered.  
He opened the microwave and took his plate out. Without another word, he left the kitchen. "Hey Sasuke?"

"Hm?"

"Why do smell like jasmine and vanilla?"

"Shut up." He mumbled. Mitsune let out a small chuckle. Must have found her body wash.

* * *

"Get up, we have to go grocery shopping and Im not leaving you alone again." Mitsune said with a hand on her hip.

"Fine."

 _Oh wow look at that, he didn't make a fuss_.

"Do you need anything? Like man stuff or something?" Mistune asked as she passed through various isles.

"No." Was all he said before looking around him.

"Okie dokie. Lets see, eggs, milk, bread, honey buns, cinnamon rolls, and narutomaki for the ramen." She said causing Sasuke's posture to grow rigid. "Hey, you okay?" She asked with concern.

"Tch." He ignored her and walked ahead. _Curiouser and curiouser._

Whilst walking in the Hygiene isle, Mitsune smirked to herself. She picked up a bar of soap and tossed it towards Sasuke.

"You like?"

Sasuke brought the soap to his nose and gave it a sniff. With a slight smirk, he let it drop into the trolley.

"Glad you won't smell like flowers anymore." Mitsune commented.

Sasuke rolled his eyes but Mitsune didn't miss the small smile that played on his lips. He walked ahead with the ego as high as the Burj Khalifa, with the squealing girls not helping in lowering it.

She looked at the phones that were on display and her heart dropped. Sasuke had oh so 'gracefully' annihilated her phone, and now she needed a new one. There was always a spare one in her cupboard in case she lost hers, but the one she had had was expensive and her parents wouldn't buy her new one till next year. Or her birthday and that was far away.

Mitsune looked around at the isle where the electronics were held and felt the lack of a certain moody teenage boy. She looked around at the various shapes and sizes of the television screens playing different channels. A huge HD plasma screen had a documentary on fish playing, showing different fish swimming all around. It was where she found Sasuke awestruck. He reached out to touch the screen, but Mitsune pulled him away after noticing the stares that people were giving them.

"Oh look there's no one at the checkout counter, let's move." She laughed nervously.

"But the fish.." he frowned. Damn him and that frown. Mitsune would have called his fascination adorable but his upside down smile was a hindrance to her compliment.

When both of them reached home, (with teaching Sasuke on how to act normal even though he was wearing star pajamas, lets not even get started on how he reacted to a metro station) Mitsune went into her room to get her spare phone. It was a simple silver flip phone. After dealing with the necessities to get it working, she contemplated calling her cherry haired friend.

Should she tell her about Sasuke? A part of her didn't want to, she wanted to keep it a secret. The other part reminded her that this was her best friend and she ought to know.

Her spare phone rung and she picked up instantaneously. "Ohayo?" She meant for it to be a greeting but somehow it came out more of a question.

"Mitsune? I've heard something." Meiko. Kuso!

"Heard what Meiko..?"

"That you've been hanging out with a boy. I know it's not Rin because my source said it was an extremely attractive boy with black hair and oh God those eyes, and why was he wearing my elder brother's pajamas, oh and your dad's-"

"Meiko, this source was you, wasn't it?" Mitsune mused.

"Hey! I can have reliable sources that give details to the dot! But no matter, who is he?"

"It's funny how I was about to call you but you beat me to it. I have a lot of explaining to do. Come over."

"10 minutes." She hung up.

* * *

"Stop staring, its annoying." Sasuke grumbled.

"Hes perfect Mitsune! We could use him to make Rin jealous!" Squealed Meiko at the top of her lungs before clapping her hands together and falling back on the floor.

"Who the hell is Rin?" Sasuke asked clearly irritated my Meiko's enthusiasm.

"This dude Mitsune is absolutely head over heels for but she refuses to tell him even though-" Mitsune quickly slapped her palm on Meiko's mouth, to prevent her from spilling any more of her embarrassing life drama.

Sasuke stared at both the girls with an amused expression. "Sasuke ever heard of what a selfie is?" Meiko asked excitedly.

"A what-"

"Just smile."

"I don't."

"Oh c'mon, just a tiny one?"

"No."

"Why not?" She whined.

"Its physically impossible."

"Then your adorable frown will do!" She giggled.

Mitsune mentally face palmed. She knew that Meiko was uninformed about Sasuke being oblivious to modern terms. She would have had to explain to him about what a phone was before what a selfie was. Meiko had already pulled Sasuke closer and was desperately trying to make him smile with her phone held up high. Sasuke scowled at the camera, but Meiko had already taken a picture.

Mitsune also knew that trying to provoke Sasuke was a troublesome game on its own. She hadn't known him for long but by his expression and the way he carried himself, not to mention the holes he'd created in her furniture, it was not the wisest of decisions to piss him off. Or force him into uncomfortable situations. She knew what that felt like.

"Anyway, back to the plan. Mitsune! If Rin sees you with Sassy baby here, then he'll realize that you have so many better options and then he'll be begging for a date in no time."

"It doesn't matter because I have no intention to help. And don't call me Sassy or baby." Sasuke said sternly.

"See? It's a bad idea Meiko." Mitsune said glumly. She played with the ends of her violet hair and twisted it aimlessly.

"Why does he matter so much to you anyway?" Sasuke asked. Clearly he had no clue where infatuation or positive emotions were involved.

"It doesn't. I just met you and asking you to play along is just wrong. Right, Meiko?" Mitsune pressed.

"Yes, it is. Sorry Sassy baby." Meiko said dejected.

"Fine. I'll do this, but only because youre letting me stay here." Sasuke groaned.

"Thank you thank you thank you!" Squealed Meiko and she pounced on Sasuke, locking him in a lung constricting hug. He pushed her off,  
causing her to fall on her butt.

"No touching, no nick names and absolutely no kissing." He announced and fixed his sweater.

"Perfect." Mitsune grinned.

"But wait, Sasuke can't meet Rin in that." Meiko eyed the star pajamas and bunny shirt that peeked through the over-sized sweater.

"He needs a makeover." Meiko stated. Both girls looked at each other knowingly and smirked.

Sasuke was in for a ride of a lifetime. And all he could do was to curse Madara once again in hopes that the masked Akatsuki would hear his resentment.

* * *

"This one, oh and this one too. No, not that one. It doesn't go with his skin tone."

"Hes paler than the moon, most of this stuff will go."

"But his hair is too stark, maybe something a little dull so, it doesn't outshine him."

"That's near impossible, and the colour will compliment it!"

"Sasuke try this." Meiko shoved three shirts into his hand along with him into the dressing room. He had no idea why he agreed to this, it was a major pain in the ass. His decency and self respect were draining with every cloth the girls decided to pile on him. He had no idea what possessed him in that hour, but he actually had decided to help Mitsune out.

After three hours of wandering around the mall, buying him things from clothes to sunglasses (courtesy of Meiko), both girls had managed to supply it all in a budget. "Tomorrow, its show time." Declared Meiko.

* * *

"Okay so Sassy baby will come pick you up, cool and casual, stay calm Mitsune, stay calm, STAY CALM!"

"Speak for yourself, youre losing it." Mitsune dead panned.

"Im just excited, I cant wait to see Rin's expression." Meiko fist bumped the air and jumped.

"Hey Mitsune, Meiko." Rin addressed. His brown bangs fell into his eyes as he smiled at the two girls.

"Oh Rin! How are you pal?" Meiko asked, punching his arm.

"Im alright, you seem well. Mitsune?" He asked, turning his gaze towards her.

"Oh, Im cool as a cucumber." She said calmly. Meiko looked at her with an expression that said _"really?"_

"Good to know one of us isn't stressed out." He replied scratching the back of his head.

"Why- uh, why would you be stressed?" She pondered.

"Well, the school thought it was a good idea to hold a Sakura Blossom themed dance, you know since Spring isn't far off." He chuckled.

"Oh, yeah. It's just less than a month away. So, what? You're worried about a date?" She laughed nervously. What was she doing?

"Oh no, not at all. The school decided to put me on the head committee so, all that planning is a bit much. Being on the student council can be a burden. Along with school work and all."

"I see." She said, a little disappointed. Okay, not a little. A lot. She really had hoped he would ask her to be his date.

"Who are you going with?" He asked.

"Mitsune, Sasuke's here to pick you!" Shouted Meiko. Several heads turned when the boy clad in black walked in. It seemed like everything was in slow motion. Sasuke's Ray Bans rested on his face, shielding his coal black eyes from view. His leather jacket hung smartly on his shoulders and the heavy boots he wore made his entrance more movie like. Meiko and Mitsune had decided to make him into a complete bad boy. His personality was that of a douchebag, he had to dress the part too. Mitsune heard the hushed whispers of the student body and didn't miss the star struck stares that were plastered onto everyones faces.

Contentment and pride filled her lungs as she saw Sasuke stride towards her. Meiko and her had done a pretty good job, she mentally gave both her and her best friend a pat on the back. From the corner of her eyes, she could see Rin tense up. When Sasuke finally reached them, he removed his sunglasses and flipped his hair, just the slightest. At this moment, both Meiko and Mitsune were trying hard to control their laughter. They didn't want to burst out guffawing and ruin the whole plan.

Now youre wondering, Sasuke Uchiha? The same emo teen, acting like a complete stud? Is that even possible? Well that's a whole story of its own. Mitsune and Meiko had planned this day down to the last detail. Training Sasuke to act like a normal teenager had been a challenge. He refused to learn how to use a mobile, so Mitsune had clearly just shown him how to text and make calls with a spare phone Meiko had brought in.

He was a fast learner and had mastered recognizing apps, the use of emoticons and texting. They had made him listen to music and surprise ,surprise, he liked rock and metal. They had purchased a pair of headphones just for him along with a nice Mp3 player. After playing out various songs, they put in the ones he liked. Sasuke Uchiha, Konohagakure's rogue ninja, Orochimaru's disciple and internationally wanted criminal by the Allied Shinobi Force, was now portrayed as an adolescent who hated the world because his parents forced him to go to school.

 **Last Night;**  
"So youre supposed to strut in and flip your hair." Meiko said as she cat walked into Mistune's room and flipped her hair dramatically. "You know, seem like youre the hottest shit in the world."

"No."

"Sasuke come on! Don't be such a killjoy."

"A what?"

"Meiko's crazy." Laughed Mitsune, trying to calm the whole thing down. "Lesson number one, walk in like you own the place. Go on Sasuke, do it."

"Hes a natural!" Meiko clapped.

"Number two, pretend to seem busy, that's where the mobile or mp3 comes in handy."

 **Present;**

"Tch." Sasuke responded and looked down at his mp3 player.

"Hi, Im Rin." Rin extended his hand in a friendly manner.

"I don't care. Lets go Mitsune." Sasuke grabbed her by her wrist and dragged her outside the school gate. Meiko followed after giving Rin a cheerful smile, since he had been left standing with his arm raised.

"Sorry Rin, we'll talk about this another time!" Mitsune hollered.

"That was awesome! Did you see his face?" Meiko screamed, breaking the silence.

"I did! Too bad, its not enough for him to ask me out." Mitsune said.

"Oh quite being such a negative nelly. You did just run out on him with a cute boy, cant expect him to chase you. That's a blow to his manly ego." Meiko explained.

"I suppose youre right."

"Im gonna head home, see you two after?"

"Bye Meiko!" Mitsune yelled after the rose haired girl. The sun had begun to set, and all that could be heard was Sasuke's and her synchronized footsteps along with the cicada's chirping. They walked home in silence. "Sasuke.." Mitsune started. "Thank you for doing this. I know this is all silly, me being desperate for a guy to notice me the way I want him to. Im sure you think im pathetic and all."

"Mitsune.." She looked up at him with surprise. He was still facing in front, with his hands in his pockets and an evasive look on his face.  
"Although Im in debt to you letting me stay, that's not the only reason I helped you. The fact of the matter is, you remind me of a girl I once knew. I think, being around you is nostalgic."

"Was she a friend?"

"She was clingy, needy, helpless and plain annoying. But she was a comrade, yes."

 _He thinks im all those thing? Wonderful._ "I see. What was her name?"

"It doesn't matter. Ive severed all bonds with the ones I loved once."

"I don't think being lonely is the best way to go, Sasuke."

"It is for me." He said quietly.

"So anyway, the Sakura Spring Dance is a few weeks away.." She mentioned, biting her lip.

"So?"

"Will you be my date?" She looked at him anxiously. "Of-course, not in the 'I –like-you' way, more of a friend way."

"You consider me a friend, huh?"

"Well, don't you?"

"Tch." Although it wasn't a clear answer, Mitsune smiled.

* * *

The smell of cherry blossoms hung in the air like a sheet being cast over the whole city. Petals dropped from the trees like rain drops into the hands of children and adults. The sun shone bright, enveloping the people in warmth and radiance. The slight breeze made the weather just perfect for the Spring Dance to be held in a few weeks. Despite all this, Sasuke Uchiha frowned. It had been two weeks since Madara had dumped him here and as much as it pained him to admit, he was glad to be here. Although he did want to go back. Getting revenge on the Leaf Village was something he had to do as soon as possible. _"What would Itachi say if he saw you like this?"_ A small voice in his mind said. It was enough to put him in a dark mood.

"Morning." Stretched Mitsune, just like a feline. "Im making pancakes, you want cereal?" In the time spent here, Sasuke had quickly learnt about the workings of this world.

"I think we're out of milk." He said pointing towards the fridge.

"Dang it. We'll get some today. Speaking of which, my parents are coming home for a day, think you can survive at Meiko's?" She asked while bustling with the pans to take one out for pancakes. The pre-made batter was in a bowl and all she had to do was add blueberries to the concoction.

"Yeah." He answered in a bored expression.

"I'll be there, so don't worry about her screaming and making your ears bleed." Mitsune laughed.

"Okay." He exhaled.

"You seem off, dare I say it, more than usual. Whats up?"

"Nothing."

"Sasuke.."

"Let it go Mitsune."

She looked at him with a worried expression. On good days, she would get a "get the hell away from me." But never this. It was too evasive, even for Sasuke. She gently placed a hand on his shoulder and gave him a comforting smile. After a reassuring squeeze, she went back to making her pancakes. She made five, two for her, three for Grumpy. She even went as far as making a happy face on his pile with butter and maple syrup.  
Once both of them had eaten in silence, Sasuke placed his plate in the sink and left the kitchen without a word.

Mitsune wondered if it was due to him remembering about his family. She had mistakenly asked him about them and their whereabouts. He had grown angry and stormed off without another word. All she knew by his brief description was that they had been murdered. Sasuke always seemed to carry such heavy burdens on his shoulders, a dark entity of sort that always seemed to cling onto him. It was like wherever he walked, a shadow would always over power his want to be happy.

But did he truly ever want happiness?

* * *

"Sassy Baby!" Meiko exclaimed.

"Meiko." He addressed. He had grown used to the strawberry haired girl using weird exclamations when talking to him.

"The tree house has your stuff ready, I'll give you food, just text me."

"Hn." He said and made his way towards Meiko's backyard where the huge abandoned tree contained his temporary residence. Once he had climbed the tree, he placed himself in the middle and put on his headphones. He had grown fond of music and would always listen to it when he got the chance, which was always because he liked to ignore everyone around him.

A pile of Shounen manga was stacked on the side and a futon was folded in the corner. He leaned back, closed his eyes and relaxed with a tomato in his hand. He had planned to peacefully munch on it, that was until, two very high pitched voices broke through the music. He sighed annoyingly and closed his eyes again. Maybe if he pretended he couldn't hear them, they would go away. A moment later, he felt slight breathing fanning his face. He opened his eyes and calmly, glared at the indigo haired girl. He saw her face twist into a frown at the lack of reaction from him.

"Man I really thought I'd get you this time." She smiled. After she backed away and seated herself comfortably on the other side of the small compound, she played with her hands. "The dance is next week and Rin hasn't made any efforts. None at all." She whispered, more to herself than Sasuke.

He groaned inwardly. _Feelings._ He shuddered. "Look, why don't we make him see us together and maybe he will do something."

"Youll do that?" Mitsune looked up at him with bright, hopeful eyes.

"If it gets you to stop moping, yeah."

"Then what are we doing here? Hes in school this very moment, I was supposed to help out, but I came here. Come on, lets go!" Mitsune said with determination and excitement. Sasuke groaned at her over the top bright behaviour and followed her down the tree, half of the tomato in his mouth. He saw in his line of vision, a certain red head bob towards both of them with a tray in her hand. "No time for lemonade Meiko! We're going to school." declared Mitsune.

"But we just got back." Whined Meiko.

"We're going to see if Rin reacts, if you rather stay here…" Mitsune said in wondering tone, and placed her finger near her mouth as if she was thinking about the whole thing.

"Well why didn't you say so before!" Meiko exclaimed. She jumped up and down in excitement and grabbed both of Sasuke and Mitsune's wrists.

Once at the school, the trio waited outside the gym. "Whos going in first?" Meiko whispered.

"It cant be me, I don't even go here." Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"Well, why do I have to do it?" Mitsune whispered back harshly.

"Why are you guys whispering?" A new voice broke their conversation. Mitsune looked up to see her eyes meet the certain shade of green she  
liked so much. "Rin.." She whispered.

"Hello everyone." He smiled. "You must be Sasuke." He offered the sweetest smile.

"Bye." Sasuke said and turned away to focus on his music.

"Hes, cheerful." Rin mused.

"Ignore him for the time being. So Rinny boy, got a date?" Meiko asked.

"As of yet, no." He said calmly, not knowing the turmoil he was causing inside Mitsune's heart and mind.

"What about you Mitsune?" He asked shyly.

"Shes going with me." Sasuke said bluntly. Mitsune's eyes widened as did Meiko's. None of them had expected this. Sasuke strode forward and draped his arm around Mitsune's shoulder in an almost protective fashion.

 _Hes possessed_ , _must be the soup he drank last night. I forgot to tell him it was near the expiration date._ Mitsune thought as she felt herself surprisingly relax under his touch. She felt horrified because is she was right, anytime Sasuke would..

"Hey, are you alright?" Rin asked with concern. Sasuke had doubled over and was on all fours with his head hung low. He wheezed and breathed heavily as violent coughs joined in.

"Sasuke Im so sorry!" Mitsune cried.

"What the hell?" Sasuke groaned as he felt his intestines burn and felt as if his stomach had caught fire.

"It was the soup! The can had reached its expiration date, I-I d-didn't re-realize." She stammered. She kneeled beside him and rubbed circles on his back. Rin stood uncomfortably on the side while Meiko gasped. Mitsune leaned down closer as Sasuke clutched his stomach.

And then he threw up on her shoes.

* * *

"Hey there buddy, you alright?" Sasuke sulked as Rin trudged upwards with his arm on his shoulder.

"Im fine." He mumbled.

"Oh this is awful! Whos going to be Mitsune's date if Sasuke has food poisoning?" Meiko said dramatically.

"Meiko, that's not our biggest concern. How is Sasuke supposed to stay in a tree house if hes this ill?" Mitsune scolded.

"He can stay at your place! Just tell your parents hes a friend of yours whos parents are out." Meiko said in a matter-of-fact way.

"He can always stay with me, Im sure my parents won't mind." Rin offered.

"You know you can stop acting like im not here." Sasuke heaved.

"Gosh Kitsune look what you did. Poor Sassy Baby, don't worry you'll be fine in a few days." Meiko fussed.

"Shut up." Sasuke grumbled. She ignored his rude reply and continued to stroke his hair. That greatly annoyed the Uchiha, although he couldn't deny that someone's fingers running through his hair felt relaxing. It reminded him of the simple days when he was just a kid and the world hadn't turned upside down, and the only thing he had to worry about was learning the Fire Ball Jutsu and Itachi's shuriken technique.

"This is the guest bedroom, the bathroom is there. If you need anything, please let me know." Rin offered with a heartwarming smile. It was evident that Sasuke couldn't care less about the warm smile; he just stared at Rin with his usual sulking expression. Hoping it had been inaudible, he muttered a quite 'thank you' and shut the door behind him. He shrugged his jacket off and folded it swiftly before he placed it on the chair of the desk. Rin's house was different from Mitsune's, although he had parents living there, it felt cold. Mitsune's house had felt welcoming even though he didn't know her well, there was something about her that was inviting. The girl's blue eyes would always throw him into a state of nostalgia, her indigo hair reminded him of a certain Hyuga. The dance itself was named Sakura Spring Dance for crying out loud.  
It greatly annoyed him that his mind kept drifting off to thoughts about Konoha, because he hated the village with all his might.

What pissed him off more was how he kept going with the flow (an expression he picked up from Meiko) and had at least changed three residences in a span if two weeks. That was more than even Orochimaru had made him change. As he lay in bed that night, he focused his thoughts on the destruction of Konoha. Surprisingly nothing came to mind. He got up to fetch himself a glass of water, and bumped into no other than the biggest nuisance after Naruto; Rin.

"Cant sleep?" He asked with a slight smile. Sasuke wanted to punch it off, too bad he couldn't risk breaking his host's face.

"Trying to get a glass of water." He stated and made his way to the kitchen. Rin had been very generous and showed him the way in case he would get hungry or thirsty in the night. Sasuke was Sasuke and didnt pay heed to the kindness of the situation. He filled his glass with water from the jug and began to chug it down. Turns out that he never had food poisoning, his stomach had reacted badly to the soup that had reached its expiration date.

"Ne..Sasuke, do you..like Mitsune?" Rin asked nervously, scratching the back of his head.

Sasuke lowered his glass and looked at the boy in front of him incredulously. "Why do you care?"

"Its nothing, really…I mean…are you her boyfr-"

"Why don't you just grow a pair and ask her out? Im going back to bed." He grumbled and trudged upstairs. Falling face flat on his bed, Sasuke smirked in his sleep thinking about how he left the boy in the kitchen dumbfounded.

The next morning was slow as usual. Sasuke was served breakfast and after lazily saying goodbye to both Rin's parents, both boys made their way to Mitsune's house. Sasuke noticed the slight dust of pink on Rin's face when Mitsune appeared at the door with her hair flying everywhere. She was in her Hello Kitty pajamas and had grown extremely red when she noticed the two stood on her porch. Meiko emerged from behind and wildly waved her arms.

"Hey you two!" She said enthusiastically.

"Hello there Meiko, Mitsune." Rin replied politely. Sasuke let out a sigh and let himself in without a word.

"I wasn't expecting both of you just yet, ill get some tea ready." Mitsune said, a little flustered.

"We came a little early didn't we?" Rin laughed.

 _What a loser_. Sasuke smirked to himself. "Actually Rin here was dying to come over, he didn't even let me put my pants on." He stated. Surely upon realization, Mitsune noticed that Sasuke was wearing his pajama bottoms.

"Its not like that haha.." Rin sweat dropped and laughed a little too loudly.

"You guys we need to go shopping today! The dance is two days away." Meiko ran in full of excitement.

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot. I suppose I do need a new dress." Mitsune thought out loud.

"Then lets go!" Meiko exclaimed with a little jump.

* * *

"I don't get whats exciting about shopping." Sasuke muttered.

"The smell of new shoes, the feel of the fabric when you buy a new shirt, the crispiness of your money, its all a wonderful sensation." Meiko said in a dream like state. Sasuke pinched her on the arm, with which she responded by pinching him back with full force. He frowned at this and was about to pull the red head's hair when Mitsune whined.

"You guys, its been hours and I cant find a single dress." On cue her stomach let out a deep rumble that caused her to go beet red.

"Lets head over to the food court." Rin said. All four of them made their way to the food court and grimaced in unison at the crowd. Rin was given the duty to get pizza (Sasuke forced everyone to eat it, along with extra tomatoes) whilst the three were to find a table.

A few minutes later, the four were sat dead in the middle of the frenzy of busy people, carrying food trays over their heads. Sasuke sulked about the amount of people, Meiko optimistically waited for the food while shooting spit balls on kids, Mitsune inspected her spare phone trying to think of ways to glamorize it with rhinestones, and lastly, Rin stared at Mitsune through the corners of his eyes. Sasuke noticed this and smirked. "You know Rin, staring isn't polite." He said cocking his head towards the brunette. Rin's eyes widened and he stood up almost toppling the table. With a quick apology he mumbled something about checking the order and walked away.

Sasuke chuckled lowly and looked at Mitsune who looked oblivious as ever. It was truly hilarious how much she reminded him of the dobe. He put his hands behind his head and leaned back in the plastic chair when something slimy went splat against his head. Feeling the anger rise in him, he turned around only to get hit once more straight on the face. Some of the content went into his mouth, and he spit the bitterness out abruptly. He opened his eyes to see the source of his irritation and met a small boy's eyes who guffawed with his mouth open. Sasuke raised his fist but thought better of it, till once again, he was hit with baby food. The child laughed harder and the Uchiha found himself raised on his feet ready to decapitate the little bugger.

"Sasuke, no hitting children." Meiko scolded. "physically." She grinned evilly and handed him a half full plastic cup with soda. Sasuke took it gratefully and stepped towards the annoying child but was interrupted by a burly boy his age.

"You tryna hurt my brother?" He asked threateningly. "Gotta go through me if ya wanna do that."

"Shut up." Sasuke said and the poured the contents of the cup onto the boy's head. The boy stood shocked while a smirk was plastered on the Uchiha's face.

"You tryna pick a fight?" He asked and dumped more of the baby food on Sasuke's head. From the back Meiko picked up leftovers from the opposite table and splattered them onto the boy's face.

"FOOD FIGHT!" She yelled with her fist raised in the air. Mitsune responded to this by grabbing a random piece of half chewed pie and smashing it on the kid from earlier's face. The boy's older brother called in for back up and three fat boys joined it. Sasuke took cover and grabbed a half drunk cup of chocolate shake. Once he assessed the time and situation, he hurled it towards the goons. It spread all over their heads and they started to jump around due to the coldness of it.

"He shoots, he scores." He chuckled to himself. Someone crouched next to him and handed him a slice of pizza. Mitsune grinned when he popped the slice into his mouth and went in for another attack. By now the whole court was in disorder. Everyone had gone wild and bit and pieces of different kinds of food were flying in the air. "Have some natto you pigs." Sasuke yelled and aimed for the leader of the goons.

A bit of the fermented soy bean mixture went into the boy's mouth and he started to choke. Sounding like a strangled puppy, Rin stood watching the whole upper floor of the mall turn into a war zone. People took cover under tables, used food as ammo, crawled under the mob to attack a certain person. All in all, it was a mess. He saw Mitsune stood on top a table, with tray in her hand, fending off pieces of pasta being thrown at her. Through the chaos, he fell in a trance as he saw her yelling in slow motion with her hair flying everywhere. She resembled a warrior princess, with her mighty shield protecting her from the food attacks. He rushed to her side and grabbed some random grub and started aiming it at the goons from earlier. Other people had already joined in and items hit both of them from behind.

In the catastrophe that occurred, Sasuke had ducked under tables, grabbed Meiko's hand and made his way to the escape route.

"What about Rin and Mitsu?" Meiko blabbered while he pulled her along.

"It'll give them the chance to be alone, now move." He said sternly. Meiko didn't miss the slight smile that rested on Sasuke's face as they reached safely outside the mall.

* * *

"WHY THE HELL WOULD YOU ABANDON US LIKE THAT? STOP SMIRKING YOU MORONIC, CONCEITED, PIECE OF-"

"MITSUNE STOP SCREAMING AT SASUKE!" Meiko defended.

Sasuke was sat on the couch in Mitsune's lounge with a bored expression as she gave him an earful for ditching her at the mall with Rin and Rin alone. Her embarrassment had skyrocketed by the time she had figured out what Sasuke had pulled.

"Youre supposed to be my best friend, why are you taking his side?" Mitsune asked accusingly.

"Well because, its not his fault he was trying to help a hopeless cause like you. You seem to zone out whenever Rins around. Sassy baby was only doing it in your best interest." Meiko pouted.

"I guess…oh alright whatever. Did you find a dress?"

"As a matter of fact, I did. While Sasuke and I were running, I saw the most perfect dress and I knew right away I wanted it. I even did a little fashion show for Sassy baby." She giggled.

"Worst twenty minutes of my life." He grumbled.

"That's amazing! I found one too. Rin was very chivalrous and he was a perfect escort." Mitsune smiled.

"Really? Awww! Sassy baby was sort of a gentleman too, I mean he did accidentally slam the door on my face and also shoved me into a few mannequins, but i'm sure it wasn't on purpose." Meiko laughed.

"Yes it was." Sasuke said, his face devoid of emotion.

Both Meiko and Mitsune stared at him, poker faces intact. Awkward silence filled the room and Meiko pouted funnily. "Cookies anyone?"

* * *

"Finally! The dance is here!" Meiko squealed on top of her voice.

"Is everyone ready?" Mitsune asked as she entered the room. Meiko let out an exaggerated sigh when she saw her best friend enter the room. A full length pastel pink dress adorned with cherry blossoms fell gracefully around Mitsune's body. Her hair cascaded down her back in gentle indigo curls. Her blue eyes had been emphasized with mascara and eye liner, making them look bigger than usual.

"Youre no less Meiko, you look very beautiful yourself." She laughed when her eyes landed on the red head who wore a small green dress with the chest area bejeweled. Her gold slippers made her appear taller and in her wrist was a single infinity gold bangle.

"Where are Sasuke and Rin?" She asked.

"They said to meet them at the event. Ready to go?" Mitsune asked with a smile on her face. Rin had never asked her out, so she had agreed to go as friends with Sasuke. Meiko was obviously going with her soul mate Niko (her boyfriend). Both girls arrived outside the school shortly, they were given little wrist bracelets as entrance gifts. The Decorating Committee had really gone all out, the theme being a peaceful garden. A makeshift bridge had been made for the students in order to cross over to the dancing area. Crafted cherry blossom trees had been made out of baby pink crepe and scattered around the vicinity. A shower of pink petals covered the floor, making it seem like the cherry blossoms were falling. Streamers hung from the ceiling, and a large koi pond was stood on the side. A small waterfall had been built above it, so that the water fell into the pond where the fish swam about.

"They really out did themselves doncha think Kitsune?" Meiko asked cheekily, all the while amazed at the effort that had been put into by Rin's committee. Mitsune mumbled an incoherent response before she took in her surroundings. She knew that she had been of no use whilst the student council had prepared for this dance, but it pleased her as if she had done it all. She was so proud of Rin. At the thought of him, her head hung low. He never asked her to be his date in the first place. Meiko had already departed to meet her partner for the night and looked like she had won a million yen.

"You clean up well." Mitsune's expression brightened when she met a pair of onyx eyes.

"Not too bad Uchiha." She smirked at the boy with the raven hair and his tuxedo to match. "You don't look bad in a tie, not bad at all."

"I want to rip it off, its suffocating." He grumbled.

"May I have this dance?" She asked mockingly.

"I don't dance."

"C'mon, just one?"

"Let me correct myself, I cant dance."

"Doesn't hurt to try." She offered and lead him to the dance floor. She gently placed his hand in hers and the other on his shoulder. She then directed his free hand to her waist and swayed. "Look at you, youre dancing."

"Really? Because I call this looking like a complete moron."

"Cheer up will you?" She giggled. Sasuke smirked at this and let her show him a few steps.

"May I interrupt?" Brown hair, green eyes.

"Rin.." Dressed in a simple white collared shirt and black pants, Rin Haruma looked like an angel.

"All yours." Sasuke said as he shoved her into the boy.

"You did pretty well..with the decoration, I mean." Mitsune blushed.

"I had inspiration." He said as he looked down at her.

"Really? What was it?"

"You."

Mitsune's eyes widened at his confession and she found herself feel warm. "Mitsune, the thing is..if you and Sasuke aren't..you know..what I want to say is…will you go out with me?"

"Took you long enough." She laughed.

"Hey hey hey, its your favourite DJ in the house! Lets get this party started seniors!" Meiko's voice bellowed through the speakers, followed by upbeat trance music. She skipped down the stairs and into the arms of her date, who surprisingly looked overjoyed. The gym was in an uproar as bodies moved, hips swayed and heads turned.

"Wheres Sasuke?" Meiko asked holding a cup of punch. The four of them had been dancing but hadn't noticed the absence of a certain serious boy. Mitsune looked around frantically before her eyes landed on the retreating figure that had gone towards the door. "Ill be right back." She said and hurried towards the exit.

"Sasuke! Where are you going? Youre missing all the fun." She said as she finally caught up to him.

"Did he ask you out?" He asked, with his back still facing her, but head turned.

"What does that have to-"

"Answer me." He said calmly.

"Yes." She blushed in spite of herself.

"Finally." Sasuke exhaled.

"Why aren't you joining in on the fun? Come on, dance with all of us." She pressed approaching him. As soon as she did, she felt two fingers lightly tap her forehead.

"Maybe next time."

"Huh?" Just as she was about to question his action, a man appeared out of nowhere. His aura was terrifying, the white mask with three commas that hid his face, sent shivers through Mitsune's spine.

"Time to go Sasuke, I hope you didn't have to wait too long." The man spoke in a deep formal voice.

"I was stuck here for more than two weeks you bastard. Lets go." Sasuke turned around without another word.

"Wait!" Mitsune found herself calling out to the Uchiha before she realized.

"Oh yes, I almost forgot." The man in the mask spoke. It was the last thing she heard before all that Mitsune saw was black.

* * *

"Mitsune?...Mitsune!" A voice broke through the silence and the violet haired girl opened her eyes to see her friend Meiko leaning over her.

"Are you okay?" A smooth voice spoke. Concern and worry covered Rin's face as he looked at her through his forest green eyes.

"Yeah, what happened?" She lifted herself off and found her to be on her own couch. What exactly had happened. She remembered being at the Spring Dance, dancing with her friends and suddenly everything had gone dark.

"Alright kids, let her rest. Im sure she can tell you what happened tomorrow."

"Sounds fair. Night Mrs. T, good night Mitsu." Meiko said happily.

"Night guys." She replied, still a little stunned.

"See you tomorrow beautiful." Rin smiled and shut the door behind him.

"Mitsune, go upstairs and rest. Its been a long day im sure."

"Yeah. Night mom." She mumbled and made her way up the stairs. Once she reached her bedroom, the emptiness of it hit her like a shock wave. She wasn't sure why, but it felt like something was missing. Her eyes landed on a pair of navy blue pajamas with white stars on them. She felt something in the pit of her stomach, but dismissed the thought and soon curled up into a ball and let sleep embrace her.

* * *

"You let that one grow on you didn't you Sasuke?"

"Hn."

"Wont you let me know what that is?"

"No."

"Still mad because she wont remember you?"

"No."

"Id like a more straight answer."

"Leave me alone."

"Fine, be that way, but don't forget your true purpose." The door shut down as Sasuke plugged in his headphones. He had changed into his old clothes once he got back and burnt every remaining piece of clothing Mitsune had bought him. The only thing he had kept was the small mp3 player the girls had given him. With a small smile on his face, he closed his eyes and let the music engulf his worries for the time being. He felt himself drift into a deep slumber and the next morning, was awakened by Kabuto saying "Release."

* * *

Well there you have it, my very first fan fic. If youre wondering, no, Sasuke didnt fall in love with her, it was an impulsive reaction before she became a close friend. Leave a comment, fan and yeah I guess thats it! This was around 12,800+ words. It was supposed to be a one shot but turned into a short story. Meh, Sassy baby and his tomatoes ㈎9  
Bye xx -Vera


End file.
